Battle of the Ice Creams! Twice
Introduction This is the Season 2 of Camp of Ice Cream. As you know its previous season was complete with its winner Mint and now we are battling again to give another chance to all those losers last season, winners could also come back to the season and compete (like Firey from BFDI) if there is anything you need or something wrong please help yourself. Registration starts now (October 14th) and ends at January 1st 2016 and if I do not have enough I will just expand the expiry. And I will improve my camp since last season’s finale there are some errors… so I will try my best in making it one of the best camps ever! Answers Page. Awesum Nevs So I won't be using an ELIMINATION TABLE or the CREAMY TABLE OF SWEETNESS I am using the TABLE OF JUSITCE for Season 3 so wait till you see it! You'll be really excited! Seasons < Season 1! Season 3! > Basic Rules * You can do anything you want with this page… EXCEPT vandalize it, spamming on it or podting wrong information… if you do so you will be reported or if you are a contestant than I will disqualify you * Never SWEAR! That’s the most easiest thing you’ve gotta do * Make sure you do all challenges and if you get 3 strikes you are replaced my another user but if not then you will remain not doing challenges FOREVER until we find replacement * No cheating… so easy and obvious Contestants Episodes * Introduction * Topple Off * Newbie * Thomas Einstein * Be Careful and not Stageful * Tasty but nor Good * Ugh… * The Lucky Pumpkin * I Gobble You Up! * Fly Around The World * The Doom Is Now * History… Again! * A Piece of My Mind * The Finale Strikes # 0 # D/WC # Caramel, Coffee, Cranberry, D/WC, Lemon, Pumpkin, Vanilla # Caramel, Coffee, D/WC, Vanilla # Banana, Blueberry, Coffee, D/WC, Lime, Poo, Rainbow, Vanilla # Blueberry, Banana # Blueberry, Cherry, Chocolate, Coffee, Lemon Teams Team TADPF - Pumpkin, Mint, Rainbow, Milk Chocolate, Poo * Eliminated : Mint, Team Cherry - None remain * Eliminated : Lemon, Coffee, Cherry, Chocolate Challenges # Make an introduction about yourself # A balancing beam challenge # Make a NEW flavored ice cream that will taste good in my opinion # Give me percentages of how many ice creams were eaten in 1 year # What is an ancient name of ice cream? (Trick Question, Here's Answer : Ice Cream) # Is Ice Cream healthy? Give me an answer # This Object Show is well-known or maybe not and has a contestant named Ice Cream. # Pumpkin had the most points right? Well how many points did he have? # When was the first ice cream created? # The challenge is list the Top 5 countries that sell ice cream. # Is Ice Cream the most popular dessert? # Why did they come up with Ice Cream? # The eliminated contestants will vote for the remaining contestants. It is also double elimination (MePhone X and Bumblebee the transformer cannot vote because they quit) # List how many ice cream flavors are there in the world! Random Poll, Not Really Spell icup. Like srsly just spell it! Vote for one of em' Milk Chocolate Poo Pumpkin Rainbow Table of Creamy Sweetness Rainbow | 3rd | 6th | 5th | 8th | 7th | 4th | 4th | WIN | WIN | WIN | WIN | WIN | Pumpkin | 3rd | 1st | 9th | 3rd | 1st | 1st | 1st | WIN | WIN | WIN | WIN | IN | 3rd. Milk Chocolate | 1st | 7th | 6th | 7th | 5th | 5th | 6th | WIN | WIN | WIN | WIN | IN | OUT 4th. Poo | 4th | 10th | 8th | 10th | 7th | OUT | RE IN EP.8 | WIN | WIN | WIN | WIN | WIN | OUT 5th. Mint | 1st | 9th | 7th | 9th | 6th | 6th | 7th | RISK | WIN | WIN | WIN | WIN | IN | OUT 6th. Chocolate | 1st | 2nd | 1st | 5th | 3rd | 2nd | 3rd | IN | IN | IN | RISK | OUT 7th. Cherry | 1st | 2nd | 2nd | 4th | 2nd | 1st | 2nd | IN | IN | IN | OUT 8th. Coffee | 3rd | 8th | 9th | 11th | 7th | 7th | 8th | IN | IN | OUT 9th. Lemon | DOOM | 12th | 9th | 6th | 4th | 3rd | 5th | IN | OUT 10th. Blueberry | 2nd | 3rd | 3rd | 1st | 7th | 8th | 8th | OUT 11th. Banana | 3rd | 4th | 4th | 2nd | 7th | 8th | OUT 13th/12th. Dark/White Chocolate | 3rd | 13th | 9th | 11th | 7th | QUIT 14th. Vanilla | 8th | 13th | 9th | 11th | 7th | QUIT | 15th. Caramel | 2nd | 5th | 9th | 11th | OUT 16th. Cranberry | 1st | 12th | 9th | OUT 17th. Lime | 2nd | 11th | OUT | 18th. Vanilla with Chocolate Crips | DOOM | QUIT 19th. Bubble Gum | DOOM | OUT History Made/Pioneers * Pumpkin is the first ever to reach the score above 60, but the person who got the score exactly 60 was Cherry and Chocolate (ironically they are returnees) * Caramel got the record of most votes at 4 * Chocolate was the luckiest out of everyone getting 1st twice more than anyone else currently on this camp * Pumpkin has been the first to reach a level above 80 he is also the first to actually stayed 1st place in 3 episodes in a row (other than Pen) Category:Camp of Ice Cream!